German Published Patent Application No. 196 41 152 describes a motor vehicle steering column, in which a steering column tube can be adjusted in inclination relative to a bracket fixed to the vehicle via an adjusting device. The adjusting device includes a lever which is mounted pivotably on the bracket and can be deflected about a pivot axis by a driving device—here an electric motor. The driving device drives a drive spindle on which a spindle nut is seated. The forward movement of the spindle nut causes the lever to be deflected on the bracket about a pivot axis, so that the steering column tube which is connected to the lever is carried along upward or downward.
This arrangement has the drawback that, for relatively large adjustments, the lever length has to be correspondingly enlarged. However, it is precisely in the cockpit region that the construction space available is not as desired.